In the aviation industry, aircraft manufacturers provide airline companies with advisory service bulletins for facilitating maintenance, repair, and service of aircraft. The service bulletins are typically lengthy documents that need significant man hours for sorting and finding sections relevant to a particular aircraft. In particular, airline companies spend extensive manual effort creating engineering orders from the service bulletins. An engineering order is a document that airline companies prepare to convey work instructions for specific aircraft to comply with a service bulletin.